


50的肉

by aoikui397



Category: all坤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoikui397/pseuds/aoikui397





	50的肉

范丞丞手里握着蔡徐坤纤细的脚踝，轻轻转动关节，蔡徐坤脚踝处的距骨生的圆润细巧，被脚掌带着一动一动，在他掌心画圈儿，另一只手掌抵住柔软的足弓，小心控制按摩的力度。他许久没有碰触蔡徐坤了，今天捏了他雪白的脚，心猿意马起来。手里的脚丫趾骨细长，脚背窄而薄，是一只相当秀气的男性的脚，范丞丞记得有一次蔡徐坤难得赖床，整个人缩在被子里不理他，他从被窝里抓出一只脚丫狠狠咬在外侧的软肉上，蔡徐坤猛地从床上弹起来，顶着一头乱毛瞪他，眼角还挂了一颗眼泪。那时候我干嘛了，范丞丞想，我直接把他又扑倒了，从脚丫子啃到小腿，啃到大腿，最后到两腿中间……

范丞丞耳朵尖带上一点红。

蔡徐坤也给范丞丞揉出一团心火，他猜范丞丞肯定想到他俩那点少儿不宜上去了，要不他耳朵红什么。分手了多久蔡徐坤也空虚了多久，他曾经过满汉全席的日子，突然间吃了几个月素斋，对那档子事不想则以，一想就有点野火烧不尽春风吹又生。他看着范丞丞低垂的脑袋和修长后颈，手不知不觉落在他脖子上，捏一捏，放松，又捏一捏。

范丞丞惊讶抬头，蔡徐坤瞟了眼自己脚踝，范丞丞只得低头继续揉，只敢耳朵动一动。蔡徐坤好整以暇继续用手捏范丞丞的脖子，心里想着，我也好久没有做爱了。

暧昧的氛围正像乳酸菌一般发酵，办公室的门突然被推开了，小王抱着蔡徐坤自己的衣服走进来。小王是泼猴转世，一双火眼金睛看穿了两人龌龊的心思，哼一声催范总手上的活快些干，他和坤哥还得回家去呢。

"你先回去。"蔡徐坤发号施令。

小王怒发冲冠，也开始忠言逆耳："坤哥，你怎么一遇上这个，这个范总，就变智障了！"

蔡徐坤被点破心思，拉下脸来："你胡说八道什么。"

小王见他个昏君不肯纳谏，鼻孔喷着火气摔门走了。

有幸做了回男妖精的范丞丞抬头看蔡徐坤，后颈上的手滑到他的脸颊。蔡徐坤五指划过他的下巴，捏住了，一把抬起，命令道："我想要了，但仅仅是做爱而已。"

范丞丞高兴又心酸，蔡徐坤还想和他亲热，已经是他赚了，除此以外他也不敢多想。

 

起身锁上办公室的门，范丞丞把蔡徐坤抱到他这间办公室的休息室里，他想直接把人放到床上，蔡徐坤却要他把自己放下。

"你脚扭了，别站着了。"

"我好多了，你放我下来。"蔡徐坤不肯听话，在范丞丞怀里扭来扭去。范丞丞怕他真的蹦下地，赶紧把人放下来。蔡徐坤站定，转了转脚踝觉得不疼了，朝着范丞丞一笑，要放一首歌。范丞丞只好拿来自己的手机，解锁递给他，蔡徐坤搜了媒体库，找到了歌，点单曲循环。

是Bruno Mars的《Versace On The Floor》，范丞丞一听到前奏就懂了蔡徐坤的意思。太应景了，他面前的蔡徐坤也穿着一身范思哲，这个男人一歪头，轻轻地笑，挑了挑眉毛，牵动他的眼角眉梢也带上挑衅的魅意。

Versace on the floor

take it off for me for me for me for me now girl

轻轻拉开外套拉链，捏住前襟扯到肩头，向下一拽，宽大外套落在地上。

Versace on the floor

take it off for me for me for me for me now girl

撩起印花卫衣下摆提到胸前，匀称的腰身暴露在空气中，胸前两颗小小红豆若隐若现。面前的人缓缓抬起双臂，他小心让卫衣领口穿过那张小到连女星也要羡慕的漂亮脸蛋，再轻轻一拎，雪白双臂自然落下，绣了金色王冠的卫衣落在赤裸的脚边。

I unzip the back to watch it fall

抽出皮带，解开裤扣，金属拉链头用力拉下，发出好听的兹拉声。向两边掀开裤腰前档，紧翘臀部挂不住裤子，宽松牛仔裤直落而下，堆在脚踝处。

While I kiss your neck and shoulders

No don't be afraid to show it off

蔡徐坤提起脚尖向前跨出一步，范丞丞怕他摔倒，扶住他的手腕，蔡徐坤就势往前一倾，整个人落入范丞丞的怀抱。他回头看了眼地上的昂贵衣服，吃吃地笑起来，回过头吻范丞丞。

范丞丞从没见过这样的蔡徐坤，赤身裸体主动求欢，像一条刚刚化成人形的白蛇，渴求人类皮肤的温热。上一次主动做爱的蔡徐坤圣洁得像献祭的少年，这一次他化身成雨夜物语里那条通身沐浴爱欲魔性的蛇妖真女儿，爱得纯粹放荡，恨得狠毒彻底，甚至不惜招来杀身之祸。他竟隐隐有些害怕，因而蔡徐坤往前一步，他就后退一步，退到窗边无路可退了，蔡徐坤也站住不动了。

蔡徐坤勾起嘴角媚笑，却是嘲讽的口吻："你怕什么？我会吃了你吗？"

范丞丞不想他继续说下去，横抱起人，放到床上去。他刚想松开领带，蔡徐坤又不满足了，他要求一杯红酒。

今天的他磨人又诸多要求，一点也不乖，范丞丞只好去外间倒了一杯酒拿给他。蔡徐坤跪坐在床上，两条长腿M字打开，丁点矜持也无。范丞丞吞下一口唾液，看蔡徐坤举起酒杯，上半身微微后仰，接着他曲起手腕，红酒杯慢慢倾翻，杯中红酒如一根红色细线落在蔡徐坤的锁骨，喉结，胸前，小腹，酒液沿着肌理起伏的线条滚落在床单上，滑进黑色紧身内裤里。蔡徐坤倒光一杯红酒，把酒杯甩到地毯上，他缓缓躺倒在床上，手指点点染满胸口的红酒渍，撅起嘴唇抱怨道："别忙着脱衣服了，我都被酒弄脏了，帮我舔干净吧。"

范丞丞爬上床，分开双腿跪在蔡徐坤上方，他俯低身体，伸出舌尖一点点舔舐红褐色酒渍。颈下锁骨处有两旺小小酒液，他吸吮干净，从两根锁骨的交汇处向上舔去，吻上圆润喉结，他留恋地吮了两口，舌尖稍离细嫩皮肤，张开嘴呼出一大口欲望之火。他想直接做，进入蔡徐坤的身体，把这条淫荡的白蛇干到不能作妖，哭着求饶，可是不行，他看了看蔡徐坤胸口四散蔓延的酒渍，认命地继续舔他的胸脯。

当范丞丞舔弄乳头时，蔡徐坤轻轻吸了一口气，他那里是很敏感的。蔡徐坤觉得范丞丞是故意的，今天还轮不到他来玩弄自己，他一抿嘴唇，想到一个坏招。趁着范丞丞专心对付两颗红豆，他曲起膝盖，磨蹭范丞丞已经鼓起的裆部，慢慢绕圈打转，再用力一顶，果然范丞丞松开了嘴，抬起脸乞求他不要这样。蔡徐坤心里快意得很，见范丞丞额头布满细小的汗，脸色通红，眼睛湿润眉头紧锁，知道他开始难耐前戏的折磨。

蔡徐坤娇声娇气抱怨："继续呀，才舔干净一半呢。"

范丞丞无法，值得继续往下舔蔡徐坤的小腹。他往后退了二十公分，本以为蔡徐坤的膝盖够不着了，想不到蔡徐坤机灵得很，没受伤的那只脚丫代替膝盖贴了上去，软嫩脚掌摩挲他已经整根变硬的性器，隔着裤子上下揉弄，分开脚趾夹住冠状沟，左右转动，范丞丞压抑地低吼，蔡徐坤再磨下去，他真的要射在裤子里了。

这个妖精，今天就是来复仇的，用欲望的利剑把他捅了个对穿。

"坤坤，你别这样……"范丞丞求饶。

蔡徐坤充耳不闻："你怎么舔的那么慢，我肚脐那里的，都快干了。"他一边说，脚动得更起劲了。

范丞丞咯吱咯吱磨牙，额头上的汗珠逐渐变大，滴在蔡徐坤小腹上。真的要忍不住了，他猛的低头一口舔干净盈满肚脐的红酒，抬起头看着蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤差点以为范丞丞要被作弄出眼泪了，他还没见过范丞丞眼睛那么水亮过。差不多了，他想，万一真把他玩射了呢，再说我也等不及了。他一昂下巴，说道："把我的内裤也脱掉吧。"范丞丞飞快剥下蔡徐坤的内裤，小小的布料被酒液和汗液浸湿了，他才想继续脱自己的衣服，蔡徐坤又开口了："你的衣服不许脱，只准把裤子拉链拉开。"

范丞丞只好照做，蔡徐坤又要避孕套，范丞丞随身哪有这个东西，这会他这个状态又怎么下楼去买，只好再求饶："坤坤，我真没有，随身带这个我成什么了？"

蔡徐坤白他一眼："那你进来吧。"

范丞丞把性器整个送进蔡徐坤体内时，已经出了两身汗了，他今天一点不敢惹这尊煞神，进去后只敢老老实实缓缓地动，可他真想用力操进去，再整根拔出来，他知道蔡徐坤过去也喜欢这种激烈的性爱，可今天他完全摸不清蔡徐坤到底要他如何做。

蔡徐坤被范丞丞隔靴搔痒般干了五分钟，气不打一处来，难道真的前戏玩的太过，把范丞丞玩怂了吗？这个傻瓜怎么一点不知情解意，他气骂："你没吃饭吗？用力一点！"

范丞丞如蒙大赦，终于敢大抽大送，他卖力动作，蔡徐坤抱住他的背，在他身下高亢呻吟，两人在床上耸动许久，终于一起攀上高潮顶峰。

 

度过高潮后的思维空白期，蔡徐坤把自己卷进床单里，问范丞丞讨一根烟。

范丞丞摸出烟盒子，点了一根放在他嘴边，蔡徐坤一口叼住，吸了一口后吐出白烟，是熟悉的胡椒味。他想起很久以前的那个酒店清晨，范丞丞教他怎么抽这种雪茄，他被范丞丞捏住肩膀，吸他呼出来的二手烟，那是他们彼此的第一个吻，算计过关后轻松的气氛，堪堪点燃一点性的欲望，吻得很深，心却隔得很远。

蔡徐坤朝着范丞丞吐出一口二手烟，问他还记不记得他们第一次抽烟。

范丞丞当然记得，那是他们不纯粹的开始，就像这支烟的牌子，罗密欧与朱丽叶，注定悲剧的结局。这破烟起的什么破名，太不吉利了，范丞丞恨恨地想，老子再也不抽这个牌子的烟了！

蔡徐坤慢悠悠抽完一整支烟，大脑在尼古丁的作用下彻底放松，懒洋洋躺了一会。范丞丞贪恋蔡徐坤的体温，也窝在一边不肯起来。蔡徐坤回过神，觉得现在应该快要8点了，也该回家了。他今日得到满足，心情舒畅，也不要范丞丞帮他把衣服穿回去了，一咕噜爬起来，赤足裸体往外间走，没一会就穿得整整齐齐回来了。

范丞丞不想他走，又不敢求他留下，只眼睁睁看蔡徐坤一件接一件捡起地上的范思哲，一股脑儿扔在他身上："衣服还给你，我要回去了。"范丞丞横下心来，问出一句他觉得不该此刻问，却又实在想问的话："坤坤，你也会找别人吗？"

蔡徐坤想不到范丞丞会问这个，跳上床摔倒在范丞丞身畔，拍拍范总脸颊，轻薄他："干嘛不找，我又不是什么清心寡欲的圣人。"

范丞丞委屈，不甘心又问："能不能只找我？"

蔡徐坤没有马上回答，他爬起来，下床站好，忽而一笑："范丞丞，你怎么变天真了，我今天和你做爱不代表什么，我也可以去找Justin，你也可以去找白小姐。"

范丞丞以为今天自己伺候得不错，能得蔡徐坤一句好话，谁知这人吃饱喝足又是锋芒逼人。"我不会和白小姐做，不会和除了你以外的任何人做，你明白了吗？"他气呼呼道，"现在你睡完我了，可以走了。"

蔡徐坤见他说话小孩子一样，觉得范丞丞又可怜又有趣，被拔光了尾巴毛的落架小孔雀，因为藏不住光秃秃的屁股而垂头丧气。他没有再回嘴，朝范丞丞抛去一个飞吻，施施然走了。

等到家时已经9点多，蔡徐坤一晚上除了下边儿吃了一点范丞丞的精液，胃都要饿扁了。他叫了份外卖，还要等40分钟才能送到，只好去厨房翻还有什么能吃的。他这个时髦整洁但是空空如也的厨房里还真有一点吃的，蔡徐坤抱着从橱柜深处挖出来的糖罐，看着里头五颜六色的精致糖果，锁眉想了想，还是打开密封罐的盖子，拿了一颗红色糖果，拆开包装塞进嘴里。

竟然是红酒味的。

蔡徐坤用舌头把糖在牙齿间滚来滚去，瞪着玻璃罐发呆，看见罐子底部一枚金属钥匙，挑了挑眉。


End file.
